


Admiral Westergaard and the Pirate Whore

by SecretArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretArendelle/pseuds/SecretArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans and Anna roleplay in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiral Westergaard and the Pirate Whore

Hans pushed open the heavy door and peered inside.

A collection of candles dripped wax onto the nighstands.

He frowned. That could start a fire. Oil lamps were much safer.

That’s when the light flickered across his wife, lying spread-eagle on the bed, hands bound to the bedposts.

She looked up and grinned happily.

What the–

Was she wearing an…an eyepatch?

“Anna, what are you–”

“Arrrr!” She shouted. Then she started giggling. “You'll” (giggle) “regret” (giggle) “the day ye” (giggle giggle) “captured me, Admiral Westergaard!”

Hans closed the door quickly, double checking to make sure it was locked tight before crossing the room to the bed.

“Anna…” He shook his head.

She forced a serious look on her face. “Ye can defile me in whatever way ye choose, Admiral, but I’ll never reveal the location of me hidden treasure!”

Well, that certainly sounded inviting. Hans peeled off his gloves and slid a hand along her bare thigh. She had the sheet sort of covering her most private areas, but Hans didn’t see any reason for that. He pulled the cool fabric free, drinking in the sight of her nude body.

A dark object near her left hip caught his eye. He squinted, then reached for it in the dark. Smooth wool, sharpened to a point, met his fingertips. He grasped the familiar shape and lifted it higher.

His old admiral’s hat.

Hans chuckled. She must have had to stand on a chair to get this out of the wardrobe. He’d placed it on the highest shelf. Who needed it? He’d traded this hat in for a crown.

But not for tonight.

Hans lifted the heavy crown of Arendelle from his head and dropped it on the nightstand, upsetting a candle. Luckily, it extinguished on impact, and he was able to turn his attention back to his naked wife.

He squared his shoulders and placed the admiral’s hat firmly on his head before speaking.

“Pirate whore, you’ve stolen endless coppers from his royal majesty’s treasury, sank his ships, and harassed his people. And now…” He smirked into her face. “I’m going to reclaim a piece of that tonight.”

“I’ll never tell you where the treasure’s hidden!” she hissed. “Never!”

He laughed darkly and began to unfasten his leather belt.. “I couldn’t care less about that treasure. Why should a man like me care about the king’s gold?”

“But I–”

He placed one hand on her trembling thigh, then stroked down to her ankle. “I see my men did a good job–” He paused and looked down at the ropes tying her feet to the bedpost.

“Anna.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know who yer speaking to, Admiral!”

He leaned in closer to her restraints, everything else forgotten. “Really? These knots are terrible. Olaf could do better, and he doesn’t even have any real fingers.”

“They’re fine! I can’t get meself free, so they must be…Navy approved…” She kicked at him with her foot, but he grabbed it and held firm.

He glanced at her face. “These are hardly Naval worthy, Anna. Hang on.” He slipped the rope from her ankle and began to retie it.

“What are you doing?” She squinted down at him in the half-darkness.

“I’m fixing it.”

“Oh, for pity’s sake, Hans! Who cares? It doesn’t really matter.”

He moved on to the other ankle.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “It’s just some dumb ropes. You don’t have to make a big thing out of it. This is called  _roleplay_ , Hans. Not real life. It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

She slipped her hands out of their bindings and reached for a glass of water, perched on the nightstand with the candles. She raised herself up on her elbows and took a sip.

“See?” Hans frowned. “You can get out of those so easily.”

He crawled up onto the bed and took the glass away, taking a quick drink before sticking it back on the nightstand. “Put your arms back up.”

“Fine.”

He tied her hands together in the middle of the bed.

“There.” He pulled the last knot tight. “Try to get free.”

Anna was up to the challenge, but try as she might, her wriggling and twisting didn’t loosen the knots one bit.

“Now those are knots,” he said, smiling.

–

And then he left her there and went out and had some ale with the boys.

–

Just kidding!

–

He tugged his clothes off, leaving everything in a loose pile by the bed. Everything…except the hat.

“You dirty pirate whore,” he sneered, climbing on top of her naked body. “I can’t even call you a lady – you’re anything but. You’re a slut and a wench and a bitch whore.”

She struggled in vain, but with the tightness of the ropes, she was unable to fight off his advances.

“Lay still!” he commanded. “This is for your crimes against the King of Arendelle!”

The pirate wench moaned as the admiral entered her, sloppily pressing her damp cunt against him the best she could as she greedily pushed against his manhood.

“You dirty little whore,” he hissed in her ear. “Only good for one thing – getting fucked. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh, Admiral Westergaard,” she moaned. “Please…please keep fucking me…it’s all I want. It’s all I ever wanted…to feel your massive cock inside of me.”

Hans snorted and grinned at her. He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Anna looked up into his eyes. “What?”

“You’re a terrible actress, baby.”

She scowled. “Untie me so I can slap you.”

“I have a better idea.”

He pressed his mouth into hers, twisting his tongue inside and swiping her teeth and tongue with quick, feathery strokes. At the same time, he adjusted his angle so he was plunging deep into her with every stroke – filling her cunt with his rock-hard shaft.

Anna began to moan in his mouth. He moved slightly down, sucking and licking on her throat and nuzzling into her breasts as her climax neared its peak.

She screamed as she came, a nonsense mix of vowels cutting into the night, right before he emptied his load into her.

–

The next night, Hans burned the midnight oil working late again. Worn and tired, he made his way back to their bedroom door.

He turned the knob. It smelled suspiciously of candle wax. Surely she wasn’t tied up again…

He looked inside. The candles were lit, but the bed was empty. Where was Anna?

He spun around when she cleared her throat and stepped out from behind the dressing screen.

She was completely naked. Except for his admiral’s hat.

She tossed something at him, and he automatically snatched it out of the air.

The eyepatch.

“Put that on, you dirty scallywag,” Admiral Anna giggled. “And then show me how to tie those knots. Tonight…” She winked. “Tonight it’s your turn.”

–

**THE END**


End file.
